tylko jeżeli się do mnie wprowadzisz
by lilol
Summary: Ktoś "napadł" na ginny. Harry jest wściekły, ale pewien blondyn pomaga mu się uspokoić. Uwaga slash Harry/Draco


Dziękuję Emily za wszystkie sugestie. Jesteś Kochana!

A czytelników proszę o komentarze, bo to jest jeden z pierwszych moich napisanych tekstów

- Nic jej nie jest? – Harry zdyszany pojawił się z holu szpitala świętego Munga.

- Śpi…- Cała rodzina Weasley'ów siedziała przed białymi drzwiami.

- Naprawdę dzięki , że przyszedłeś- Ron był naprawdę zmęczony. Wszyscy dziękowali, że Harry zachowywał się tak w stosunku do Ginny. Nie rozmawiali, nie utrzymywali ze sobą kontaktu, ale gdy tylko działo się coś poważnego Harry zawsze się od razu zjawiał. Mimo, że Ginny zdradzała go na prawo i lewo. Mimo, że wciąż go oszukiwała. Mimo, że podczas wojny ukrywała się, zamiast stawić czoła Voldemortowi, tak jak zrobiła to reszta. Mimo wszystko. Była dla niego jak siostra, której powierzchownie nienawidził, ale martwił się gdy tylko coś się stało.

- Wiadomo co się stało?

- Została pobita, przez jednego ze swoich kochanków- Harry'ego bolał każdy dźwięk przybitego głosu przyjaciela. Reszta się nie odzywała, tylko siedziała w ciszy patrząc się w przestrzeń.

- Obudziła się – Oznajmiła przyciszonym głosem pulchna pielęgniarka. Minę miała jak wszyscy. – Tylko proszę po dwie osoby.

Ron wstał ,ale widząc , że nikt nie wstaje powiedział

-Harry, pójdziesz ze mną?

Harry w ciszy wstał i wszedł do przestronnego pomieszczenia za przyjacielem.

Ginny leżała blada na łóżku patrząc się na nich obu jakby widziała ich po raz pierwszy. Harry stanął przy ścianie, a Ron usiadł na krześle obok łóżka.

- Jak się czujesz?- Zapytał delikatnym głosem i położył swoją rękę na jej, ale ona odskoczyła jak oparzona.

- On tam był. Krzyczał i bił mnie. – Ginny zaczęła płakać- Brał różne przedmioty i mnie bił.

Ron patrzył na nią przerażonymi oczami . Z szoku nie mógł się ruszyć. Harry podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Schylił się w jego stronę i szepnął mu do ucha.

- Chyba powinieneś ją zostawić i dać jej spokój.

-Zabiję skurwiela!- Przez zaciśnięte zęby wywarczał Ron.

- A ja ci pomogę, ale teraz ją zostaw.

Ron otępiały ruszył w stronę drzwi. Na jego widok Fred wstał od razu

- Co jej jest?

- Potrzebuje odpoczynku- Powiedział Harry, zanim Ron zdążył otworzyć usta. Wiedział , że gdyby Ron zaczął mówić, to zaczął by krzyczeć i przeklinać. Ron usiadł na krześle a Harry udał się do łazienki. Patrzył w lustro i nie mógł zatrzymać myśli . Wiedział, że musi dorwać drania, który jej to zrobił. Problem w tym, że Ginny prowadzała się beztrosko i kochanków zmieniała jak rękawiczki, a w takim stanie nie będzie w stanie powiedzieć który to.

Wyszedł z łazienki bledszy niż gdy wszedł.

- Harry , powinieneś iść do domu. Jak będzie wiadomo coś nowego to cię poinformujemy.- Molly zawsze próbowała zastąpić mu matkę.

- Nie, chcę zostać.

- To nie ma sensu. Zostaniemy ja z Molly.- Powiedział Artur stanowczym głosem. Bliźniacy teleportowali się do nory a Ron jeszcze podszedł do Harry'ego

- Może pójdziesz z nami do nory?

- Nie, lepiej pójdę do siebie.

Harry wracał piechotą. Potrzebował długiego spaceru. Udał się do parku. Dzisiaj było tam wyjątkowo pięknie. Z jeziorka wystrzeliwały od czasu do czasu strumienie wody, tworząc niesamowite kształty, które zależały od małych wróżek sterujących strumieniami. Po trawie biegały i śmiały małe dzieci. Na ławkach siedziały obściskujące się zakochane pary. Wszyscy byli tak szczęśliwi, że to doprowadzało Harry'ego do szału. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że życie toczy się dalej.

- Potter, co za spotkanie

- Cześć Draco- Jeszcze tylko uśmiechniętego Malfoy'a tu brakowało!

Uśmiech natychmiast znikł. Draco się zmartwił.

- Coś się stało?

- Nie nic- Jak on mógł tak powiedzieć. Dużo się stało. Stało się strasznie dużo!

- Harry, nic ci nie jest?

- A od kiedy ty się mną interesujesz- Harry obrócił twarz do niego i spojrzał na blondyna z wyrzutem. W oczach miał łzy. Draco złapał go za rękę i teleportował do swojego domu.

- Wracasz od Ginny?

- Skąd wiesz?

- W pracy tylko tym się zajmują- Draco pracował jako Auror z Harry'm. Zielonooki nie mógł słyszeć o czym mówią w pracy, bo gdy tylko usłyszał co się stało pojawił się w szpitalu.- Posłuchaj, wszyscy wiemy co do niej czujesz…

- Nic do niej nie czuję. Albo nie, właściwie masz rację, jest dla mnie jak siostra. Widziałeś ją? Widziałeś co ten dupek jej zrobił. Najzwyczajniej w świcie pobił pociął, zrujnował psychicznie…

- Chodzi mi o to, że zrobimy wszystko , żeby go dopaść.

Harry spojrzał na niego szklanymi oczami .

- Dziękuję.

- Kawy herbaty?

- Nie dzięki, pójdę już do siebie.

- Nie ma mowy , żebyś był sam dzisiaj.! Może whisky?

- Kawy.

Harry rozglądał się po pokoju. Draco miał ładny dom. Siedzieli teraz w salonie . Jedna ściana była pokryta trawertynem (tynk ozdobny) A reszta była koloru ecru. Na podłodze leżał brązowy puchaty dywan, Draco wszedł do pokoju niosąc dwie filiżanki kawy.

Siedzieli tak w ciszy. Draco, usiłował wymyślić jakiś temat do rozmowy, stosowny w tej sytuacji, ale taki by pominąć Ginny. Harry go wyprzedził.

- Naprawdę dzięki, ale chyba nie mogę tu spać. Nawet nie mam w czym…

Draco sięgną po różdżkę i nagle obok Harry'ego pojawiła się złożona w kostkę piżama..

Wieczór nie należał do najżywszych , ale był przyjemny. Mimo, że daleko mu było od tych wesołych wieczorów pełnych przekomarzań, Harry był strasznie wdzięczny za to Draco. Od czasu pokonania Voldemorda Draco się zmienił. Wszyscy się zmienili. Wszystko się zmieniło. Na wskutek strat zniszczeń, tak jakby ci co przeżyli w podzięce za to, stali się milsi, życzliwsi. A może to przez wspomnienie tych wszystkich martwych ciał? Tej całej krwi? Draco napatrzył się wystarczająco dużo. Gdy pewnego dnia wrócił do domu, zastał ojca całego zakrwawionego, leżącego na ziemi. Dalej cała zakrwawiona matka, ale wciąż żyjąca.

Gdy Malfoy mu to kiedyś opowiadał, Harry dziękował w duchu ,że nie musiał patrzeć na śmierć swoich rodziców.

Gdy tylko się obudził poczuł, jak bardzo jest głodny. Nie jadł nic od wczorajszego śniadania. Na szczęście Draco miał doskonale zaopatrzoną lodówkę. Harry zaczął gotować omlet. Nawet nie zauważył, że Draco stoi w drzwiach i się mu przygląda. Nie było nowością, że Harry potrafi gotować, ale to, z jaką zręcznością to robił było naprawdę zadziwiające.

- Dostanie mi się trochę?

Harry uśmiechnął się i odwrócił trzymając w dłoniach dwa talerze z apetycznie wyglądającymi omletami. Zabawne ile przyjemności może dać zrobienie zwykłego śniadania.

- Pójdziesz dzisiaj do pracy. Wszyscy zrozumieją jeśli…

- Chyba zwariuję , jeżeli miałbym siedzieć bezczynnie!

W pracy przywitały go same współczujące spojrzenia. Draco szepnął mu na ucho.

-Tą sprawą zajmuje się Geoffrey Hooper ( Należał do gryfonów.)

- Skądś go chyba znam…

W tym samym momencie niejaki Geoffrey podszedł do niego.-

Witam pana. Chciałbym porozmawiać.

Harry posłusznie poszedł do jego biura.

- Otóż nie mamy żadnych poszlak. Panna Weasley jest jedynym źródłem informacji na ten temat. Czy wie pan może w jakim ona jest stanie?

- Myślę, że na razie rozmowa z nią będzie niemożliwa…

- Och… Strasznie mi przykro. Kiedy będzie można…

- Nie wiem. Wybieram się dzisiaj do szpitala, więc nie zapomnę zapytać.

Nie czekając na pozwolenie, Harry opuścił pomieszczenie. Cały dzień nie robili nic istotnego. Sam ten fakt denerwował Harry'ego. Przerwa na obiad. Ale w czym przerwa? Harry po prostu nienawidził bezsensownego grzebania w papierach w celu „upewnienia się czy aby nic nie zostało przeoczone". Zmuszali ich do tego, gdy nic nie było innego.

Harry usiadł przy stole i nie mając nic innego do roboty przysłuchiwał się rozmowie dwóch sekretarek .

- Podobno zabił ją kochanek

- Ja tam słyszałam, że ona była zwykłą dziwką. Takim to zawsze coś się przytrafi.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że mówią o Ginny. Wstał i szybkim krokiem udał się do wyjścia. Spacerował teraz ulicą zastanawiając się, czy on ma rację. Bo przecież Ginny była…była dziwką. Może nie w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, bo nie robiła tego za pieniądze. Ale zdradzała go z ponad 10 mężczyznami , a po rozstaniu kochała się z kim popadnie. Zasłużyła sobie na taką reputację. Harry'ego poniosło, ale dla niego Ginny była naprawdę jak rodzona siostra. Nie potrafił się od niej odwrócić.

Harry zaczął wracać do biura aurorów, gdzie przerwa właśnie się kończyła.

- Mieliśmy zgłoszenie o czarno-magicznych przedmiotach. Świstoklik już gotowy. Draco, Harry, John , zapraszam.

Obaj znaleźli się w starym dworze w którym powitał ich młody chłopak. Zaprowadził ich do ukrytego pokoju za jedną ze ścian i wskazał kupkę rzeczy na podłodze. Były tam . czarno-białe zdjęcia, tkaniny, świeczniki…

Cała trójka zaraz wzięła się za unieszkodliwianie ich.

Zdjęcie mogło wypalić szczęśliwe wspomnienia. Tkanina okazała się być szalem i dusiła każdego kto go założył. Świecznik sprawiał , że świeca nigdy nie gasła. Nigdy, po wyjęciu też nie. Ogień mógł się rozprzestrzeniać ale zgasnąć nie mógł. Harry zastanawiał się skąd ten mężczyzna miał te wszystkie rzeczy. Wyglądał na miłego. Z przedmiotami uwinęli się w półtorej godziny. Od razu po tym poszedł do szpitala. Wiedział że w biurze nic nie ma do roboty, a zawsze może powiedzieć, że poszedł tam dla dobra śledztwa.

Na korytarzu siedział sam George . Odpowiedział na nieme pytanie Harry'ego

- Fred jest w środku, ale ona chyba cały czas nie rozmawia…

Harry wszedł a Ginny siedziałai patrzyła się na niego ślepo. Tak jak Fred patrzył na nią.

Bujała się na prawo i lewo, ledwie widocznie. Oczy miała podpuchnięte od płaczu. Na rękach blizny bo cięciach, całe ciało w siniakach. Lekarze mówili , że przywieźli ją całkowicie wyczerpaną i gdyby przyjechali tam godzinę później, nie udałoby się jej odratować.

Harry przygryzł wargę byle by się tylko kontrolować. Wyszedł po niecałych pięciu minutach. To on nie był w stanie z nią rozmawiać. W świecie czarów do gwałtów dochodziło rzadko, jeśli już to zabijali potem ofiary Avadą. To co ten skurwysyn zrobił Ginny było gorsze.

Znał jedną kobietę którą zgwałcono. Nie okaleczono jej ,nie zabito, ale zgwałcono i zostawiono na ulicy, związaną wieczystą przysięgą. Nie mogła dostarczyć żadnych danych po tym jak Aurorzy sami odkryli prawdę powiesiła się. Harry postanowił zrobić wszystko, by Ginny wyszła na prostą.

Wychodząc zastał Hermionę.

- Gdzie ona leży?

- Na końcu korytarza..- Hermiona była na podróży służbowej i nie miała możliwości zjawić się tu wcześniej. Na teleportację było za daleko, a świstokliki były dostępne dopiero na dzisiaj. Pozostawała jeszcze sieć fiuu ale wyjeżdżając tam, Hermiona musiała się poddać czarowi który sprawił że nie może z tej sieci skorzystać. Pracowała w departamencie tajemnic i nie mogli pozwolić by jakiekolwiek wiadomości wyciekły.

Znowu otępiały ruszył , tym razem od razu do swojego domu.

Zerknął na ekran magicznego komunikatora.

_Masz 5 nie przeczytanych wiadomości._

Nawet nie chciało mu się ich przeglądać. Otworzył je tylko ze względu na fakt, że miał do wyboru. Albo to , albo siedzenie na kanapie i obwinianie się..

_Super_ciacho: _

_Cześć, masz ochotę popisać?_

_Lula_L:_

_Cześć Harry. Jak ona się czuje? Nie będę przyjeż….[wiadomość ucięta]_

_Do_Wzięcia:_

_. Myślę że moglibyśmy się polubić. Co więc powi…[wiadomość ucięta]_

_Zainteresowany :_

_Jestem wysokim mężczyzną o umięśnionych rami…[wiadomość ucięta] _

_Malfoy:_

_Spakuj parę rzeczy i przychodź do mnie. Nie będ…[wiadomość ucięta] _

Tylko dwie z tych wiadomości zainteresowały Harry'ego. Reszta to zwykły spam którego Harry miał po dziurki w uszach.

_Luna_L:_

_Cześć Harry. Jak ona się czuje? Nie będę przyjeżdżać. Teraz potrzebni są jej tylko najbliżsi. Ale daj znać jak ona się czuje i jak czujesz się ty. _

Harry pozwolił palcom samym ułożyć odpowiedź.

_Harry_P:_

_Dzięki , że pytasz. Ginny nie jest w najlepszym stanie. Ja z resztą też. Ale o nic się nie martw. Poradzimy sobie._

_Malfoy:_

_Spakuj parę rzeczy i przychodź do mnie. Nie będziesz siedział sam w domu i się obwiniał. Jeśli do 20 nie będzie cię w moim domu ja zwalę się z moimi rzeczami do twojego!_

Na to Harry nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć. Czy chciał iść do Malfoy'a?

Ale czy chciał , żeby Malfoy przyszedł do niego. Nie. Na pewno nie pozwoli, żeby Draco zobaczył ten bałagan. Była dopiero 17 i Harry, zanim pójdzie do Draco postanowił trochę posprzątać.

Do wszystkiego używał oczywiście różdżki , ale kuchnię coś kazało mu odwiedzić osobiście. Oczywiście w kuchni panował idealny porządek, bo jeżeli Harry mógł bałaganić w jakiejś części domu, to na pewno nie w kuchni. Kuchnia to było takie miejsce, gdzie mógł przesiadywać przy małym stoliku godzinami. Tutaj miał uczucie bezpieczeństwa. Na stoliku leżały porozwalane zdjęcia i Harry drżącą ręką sięgną po nie. Na większości byli on i Ginny. Jako przyjaciele, jako zakochani… Kilka było z jego byłymi chłopakami . Niewiele było mężczyzn o których Harry chciał pamiętać. Był tam Randy , Jakoby, Eric, i Victor . Victora Harry chyba trzymał jako przestrogę. Że nie należy się wiązać z kimś , kto wie o tobie wszystko zanim ty zdążysz się dowiedzieć jak on ma na imię. Facet zawsze potrafił powiedzieć o Harrym więcej niż on sam. Gdy zrywali, ten podziękował Harry'emu za te szczęśliwe chwile i odszedł jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Gejem został nie od razu po rozstaniu z Ginny. Parę związków z innymi kobietami nauczyło go czegoś. Wykorzystywały go do promocji swoich firm, lub jak jedna malarka ,dzieł. Przy ostatniej jego dziewczynie zrozumiał, że nie podoba mu się kształt kobiet. Była w porządku i może właśnie dlatego dopiero wtedy Harry to zrozumiał. Wcześniej Gdy był wykorzystywany, traktował je z takim samym szacunkiem jakim one go darzyły. Gdy trafiła się jakaś normalna, miła dziewczyna po prostu , jej powiedział co czuł. Szli wtedy Nocą , oświetloną drogą. Od czasu do czasu przechodzili obok nich ludzie. Harry spojrzał na nią i najzwyczajniej w świecie powiedział

- Wiesz co? Ja chyba jestem gejem…

- Co? – Stanęła przed nim ze śmieszną miną

- No mówię ci , że jestem gejem. Czekaj- Harry wtedy podszedł do przystojnego mężczyzny który stał dalej przy ścianie i patrzył się na spadające gwiazdy.

- Przepraszam pana, ale czy może mi pan pomóc? Chciałbym coś sprawdzić. To ważne. -

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego trochę nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, a Lucy patrzyła na niego zszokowana.

Harry wtedy przybliżył się do mężczyzny i pocałował go. O dziwo ten odwzajemnił pocałunek

- i?- Mężczyzna zapytał jakby na co dzień podchodzili do niego mężczyźni i całowali go.

- I jestem gejem. Dzięki.

- Nie ma za co.- Uśmiechnął się do niego a wtedy Lucy się odezwała. A raczej krzyknęła, podbiegając do nich.

- To jest jakiś żart? Żartujesz sobie! - Harry rozłożył ręce w bezradnym geście.- Ty jesteś nienormalny! – i teleportowała się, a on i ten chłopak poszli razem na piwo. Z perspektywy czasu to się wydaje śmieszne. Ale Harry wtedy podszedł do sprawy z prawdziwą powagą.

Tak oto Harry Potter dał kolejną sensację Prorokowi. Oczywiście prasa pominęła szczegóły i oczom czytelnikom ukazał się Artykuł:

_**Zrozpaczony Harry Potter Traci wiarę w kobiety**_**.**

_Po licznych zdradach G. Weasley Harry Potter nie wierzy już w uczciwość płci żeńskiej. Do czego doprowadziła zdradliwość kobiety. Zobacz str. 4_

I oczywiście jak zwykle, to Harry był pokrzywdzony. Ani słowa o biednej Lucy…

Tak więc teraz zamiast być wykorzystywany przez kobiety, mężczyźni próbują.

Harry powkładał zdjęcia do albumu i odłożył na miejsce. W domu panował już idealny porządek i była za 20 ósma. Mężczyzna wyjął dużą czarną torbę i spakował w nią parę spodni, parę koszul, niewiele, bo nie spodziewał się , że Draco będzie go długo zatrzymywał. Nagle w pokoju pojawił się mały skrzat domowy.

- W-w-witam, pan Malfoy przysłał mnie tu, bym pilnował porządku w pańskim domu i kazał przekazać wiadomość, że już pana oczekuje.

Harry uśmiechnął się do małego stworka. Gdy tylko grudek (tak miał na imię) to zobaczył od razu się rozluźnił i rozejrzał po pokoju. Widać że nie widywał za często takiego gestu skierowanego w jego stronę. Harry nakazał tylko skrzatowi , by nie zajmował się kuchnią , a najlepiej do niej nie wchodził i teleportował się do domu Malfoya.

Wszędzie było pusto, tylko w łazience paliło się światło. Harry usiadł w pokoju i wyjął swoją mp3. Puścił maksymalnie głośno 30 seconds to mars . Z mugolskiej muzyki słuchał tylko rocka i metalu. 30 seconds to mars, korn , system of a down , papa roach …

Musiał słuchać tego naprawdę głośno, bo gdy tylko Draco wszedł, w samym ręczniku, skrzywił się. Powiedział coś, ale dla Harry'ego to było tylko ruszanie ustami. Wyłączył muzykę .

- Jak ty możesz czegoś takiego słuchać?

- Nie sądzę, że kiedyś wysłuchałeś jednej z tych piosenek do końca, a więc nie powinieneś ich oceniać.

- Chcesz coś do picia? Whisky, ginu…?

- Pozostawiam to twojej wyobraźni.

Po chwili Draco powrócił w spodniach, ale nie trudząc się o założenie koszulki , z dwoma _„vodka mojito"_ (5 listków mięty, ½ miarki soku z limonki , dopełnić wodą gazowaną, jedna miarka jasnego rumu, do ozdoby plasterek limonki i listki mięty. .?prd=ie&ar=hotmail )

Draco robił niesamowite drinki. Taki był pomiędzy nimi podział. Harry gotował, a Draco dobierał alkohol. Draco puścił na odtwarzaczu cicho Queen'ów i rozmawiali o sprawach nieistotnych. Alkohole zmieniały się non stop, od „Moulin Rouge" (Sloe Gin 70 ml ,Martini Bianco 30 ml ,dowolny Bitter 10 ml ,lód )

Przez „wściekłe psy" ( wódka, sok malinowy, tabasco )  
>Kończąc na zwykłej ognistej whisky. O dwunastej w nocy byli kompletnie pijani, śmiali się z niczego i wariowali. Parodiowali piosenki Lady Gagi i innych „gwiazd".<p>

Nagle Draco wpadł na genialny pomysł, że zrobi Harry'emu body shot'a (Body shot to metoda wymagająca partnera. Sól zlizuje się z szyi/ramienia/czegokolwiek drugiej osoby, pije się tequilę z jej pępka, a cytrynę wysysa z plasterka w jej ustach) Wariowali do pierwszej w nocy, a potem obaj usnęli w dziwnych pozycjach. Harry leżał normalnie, a Draco w poprzek na nim z głową zwisającą w dół kanapy. Obudził się około 8 rano. Jeszcze śpiącym spojrzeniem rozejrzał się po pokoju. Obok nich leżała pusta butelka po ognistej, i mnóstwo szklanek po innych drinkach. Sam był w rozpiętej koszuli, a Draco bez. Zmarszczył brwi by przypomnieć sobie jak się wczoraj bawili i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu na wspomnienie body shot'a. To było nawet przyjemne…Ciekawe co o tym pomyśli Draco. Powoli wstał, kładąc śpiącego Draco w normalnej pozycji i wziął się a sprzątanie. Jego plany popsuł skrzat domowy który zjawił się gdy tylko Harry wziął do ręki butelkę i zajął się wszystkim. Nie , żeby Harry miał z tym jakiś problem. Niepewnym krokiem najpierw podszedł do torby i wziął pierwsze lepsze ubrania które mu się nawinęły a potem udał się do łazienki.

Strumień wody ostatecznie przywrócił go do świata żywych. Wyszedł świeży i pachnący, w czystej prostej, szarej koszuli i ciasnych jeansach. Założył swoje czerwone trampki i poszedł do apteki po eliksir na kaca. Kupił trochę na zapas….na pewno się przyda. Gdy wrócił Draco już był po prysznicu . Zobaczył małe fiolki w ręku Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się.

- Ja cię chyba kocham- po czym wypił zawartość jednej z nich. Nagle fala świadomości zalała Harry'ego. Jak on mógł dobrze się bawić gdy Ginny…

Draco jakby czytał w jego myślach, bo spojrzał na niego z troską. Może nie musiał w nich czytać. Mina Harry'ego wyrażała wszystko.

- Nie możesz się tak o wszystko obwiniać. To nie jest tak, że…Strasznie mi przykro z powodu tego co się stało, ale obwinianie się nic nie da. Zrobimy tak…Teraz zjemy śniadanie, później pójdziemy do Ginny i zbierzemy próbki. Sprawdzimy kto jej dotykał i tak dalej. Nie będzie musiała nic mówić. Najlepiej będzie, jeżeli będzie spała. A potem znajdziemy tego drania i sprawimy , że będzie zdychał w Askabanie wśród najgorszych typów. To jak?

Harry uśmiechnął się blado w podziękowaniu i udał się do kuchni . Na śniadanie mieli sałatkę z awokado i mozzarelli ( 1 awokado, sok z ¼ cytryny, sałata lodowa , biała mozzarella w kulce, roszponka lub rukola .com/zielony_srodek/awokado/salatka_z_awokado_)

W pracy nikt nie zaproponował wizyty u Ginny, nie dlatego, że nic w tej sprawie nie robili, tylko dlatego, że wiedzieli, że należy jej dać trochę spokoju. Jeżeli pa powrócić do normalnego życia , to potrzebuje spokoju i wsparcia, a nie bandy ciekawskich aurorów. Gdy z Draco weszli do Sali Ginny spała, a przy niej siedział Artur. Spojrzał na nich jakby prosząc o coś.

- Arturze, moglibyśmy zostać z nią sami. Nie będziemy jej budzić, ale chcieliśmy..

- Rozumiem.- Artur bez słowa wyszedł.

Draco cichym aksamitnym głosem, by nie obudzić Ginny, wypowiedział zaklęcie i światło ułożone w poziomą linię ukazało się z jego różdżki. Przejechał nim wzdłuż ciała Ginny i obaj wyszli, przekazać te dane do komputera. Tam dowiedzą się kto jej dotykał. Rzecz działała tak, że przykładało się różdżkę do monitora, wtedy z niego wyskakuje hologram ciała, pokryty w różnych miejscach różnymi kolorami. Każdy kolor oznacza inną osobę która właśnie w tym miejscu ją dotykała przez ostatnie 90 godzin. Draco i Harry byli w pokoju sami. Nikt nie wiedział o ich wizycie u pokrzywdzonej. Przyłożył różdżkę do monitora ale nagle ekran zabarwił się na czarno i tylko mała ikonka na jego środku odróżniała się. Czyli to był haker i chciał im pokazać jakiś film. Harry już miał nacisnąć „ play „ ale Draco powstrzymał go.

-Koleś przewidział że tak zrobimy a to znaczy, że oglądanie tego samemu może być niebezpieczne. Potrzeba nas więcej.

Draco poszedł wszystko wyjaśnić Geoffrey'owi a Harry poszedł po Rona. Ron też był aurorem , a do tego jej bratem.

Przyjaciel nie zadawał dużo pytań tylko poszedł z Harrym. W pokoju było już kilku aurorów tak jak i przed nim. Ci przed drzwiami mieli interweniować, gdyby film miał w jakiś sposób hipnotyzować. Wszyscy w środku już czekali na projekcję. Geoffrey nacisnął „play" i ruszyło.

Pojawił się czerwony pokój oświetlony blaskiem świec. Kamera była skierowana na łóżko. Po chwili, z prawej strony opadli na łóżko dwaj kochankowie. Wyglądało to jak wstęp do pornola. To była Ginny. Ginny i jakiś czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Przypiął ręce Ginny do łóżka za pomocą kajdanek ,a ona dawała to sobie zrobić. Wtedy wyglądało to dla niej na wstęp do ostrego seksu. Miała na sobie koronkową czarną bieliznę. Mężczyzna wstał i powrócił z czymś czarnym w ręku. Zakneblował jej tym usta, zapinając z tyłu głowy. Poprawił czule włosy. Klęknął nad nią okrakiem i przemówił ostrym ale czułym głosem

- Byłaś niegrzeczną dziewczynką.

Tylko spojrzała na niego z pożądaniem w oczach.

- Kochasz się z każdym i przy każdej okazji. Jesteś bardzo niegrzeczna.

Spojrzał na nią z wyższością.

- Ale dzisiaj zapłacisz.

Pochylił się nad nią i szepnął jej do ucha, ale tak by było to słychać.

-Sprawię, że tej nocy nigdy nie zapomnisz.

Każdy patrzył na film i nie było tego, czego obawiał się Harry, gdy film się zaczął. Nie traktowali tego jako rozrywki. Był pewien , że pobił by każdego który by to tak potraktował.

Mężczyzna na ekranie powiedział głośniejszym głosem przechodząc się obok łóżka. Jakby o czymś opowiadając.

- Tak właściwie to ci dziękuję. To dzięki tobie miałem szansę poznać Harry'ego- I wtedy Harry olśniło. To był Victor! To było jakby ktoś go właśnie walnął w żołądek. – Jak ty mogłaś go zdradzać ty suko!

Ginny patrzyła na niego, teraz przerażonymi oczami, próbując uwolnić swoje ręce.

- Już chcesz uciekać? Ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłem. On jest taki dla ciebie dobry. Nawet po tym co mu zrobiłaś , traktuje cię jak siostrę. Ja wiem jak go to zabolało.- Idiota. Wszystko co „wiedział" opierał na wiadomościach z gazet. Harry nigdy nie rozmawiał o Ginny z żadnym swoim chłopakiem.- Ty go po prostu wykorzystałaś, a kiedy znudził ci się złoty chłopiec, rzuciłaś go jak wyrzutą gumę!- Uderzył ją w twarz- To za pierwszego kochanka, Sama.- Uderzył ją drugi raz- To za drugiego kochanka, Charlie'ego- Ginny płakała, potrząsała głową i krzyczała tak głośno jak tylko mogła przez zakneblowane usta. Wszyscy usłyszeli trzask drzwi. Ron nie wytrzymał. Harry trzymał z całej siły siedzenie krzesła. Victor miał nóż i po kolei wyliczał kochanków raniąc przy każdym imieniu Ginny. Wyciął na jej brzuchu napis „SUKA" .Nagły trzask. To Harry oderwał kawałek siedzenia i teraz trzymał w ręku drewniany odłamek. Po chwili nie wytrzymał i wyszedł tak jak Ron.

- Skończył się?- Ron był bliski od płaczu

- Nie.- Głos Harry'ego był zimny.

Harry wziął różdżkę i skupił całą swoją uwagę na Victoru. Na tym jak wyglądał i teleportował się . Stał teraz obok niego, zaciskając pięści, byleby go tylko nie zabić. Wtedy to on poszedł by siedzieć do Askabanu.

- Ty skurwysynie

- Też się stęskniłem- Mężczyzna był widocznie przygotowany na wizytę- Nie rozumiesz, że zrobiłem to dla ciebie. Przez tą sukę….

Nie udało się. Uderzył Victora z taką siłą , że ten poleciał na podłogę. Nagle zjawili się inni Aurorzy i zaczęli odciągać Harry'ego od ledwo przytomnego mężczyzny który krzyczał z bólu. Harry złamał mu rękę i nos. Draco szepnął mu na ucho

- Jakby co, to my po prostu musieliśmy interweniować. Obrażenia były konieczne. Po tym filmie nikt nie będzie oczekiwał przesłuchania przy Veritaserum więc o nic się nie martw.

Przesłuchanie było jednak konieczne, procedury, ale żadne z pytań nie ujawniła, że Harry rzucił się na niego. Teraz siedział w Askabanie. Był w dużo gorszej sytuacji niż śmierciożercy. Oni zabijali Avadą. On Poważnie zranił, zostawiając obrażenia na ciele, co innego niż klątwa crucio i postawił grube rysy na psychice dziewczyny. Lekarz raz zaproponował rzucenie Oblivate na nią, ale ona usłyszała to przez drzwi i prosiła by tego nie robili.

Ginny Z dnia na dzień wyglądała coraz lepiej . Blizny powoli się goiły. Nadal nie chciała rozmawiać. Harry z poczucia winy, że to jego były jej to zrobił opłacił leczenie w norze. To miejsce na pewno było lepsze od szpitala. Harry przesiadywał w norze całe dnie. Czasem przed jej pokojem. Czasem w, trzymając ją za rękę.. Do niego pierwszego się odezwała. Prosiła Rona, żeby go tu ściągnął (Harry wtedy był po jedzenie, bo w norze. Nikt nie dbał o takie sprawy.)

- Wiesz Harry. Może moglibyśmy być znowu razem ?- Harry poczuł wielką gulę w gardle, że musi jej odmówi.

- Nie Ginny. Jesteś dla mnie jak siostra. Po drugie, nie chce , żebyś ze mną była bo czujesz się czemuś winna albo bo jestem jedynym bezpiecznym wyjściem , a po trzecie, nie pociągają mnie kobiety.

-Wiesz czemu nie chcę żebyście rzucili na mnie Obliviate?

Bo on miał rację. Mimo tego co zrobiłam ty cały czas przy mnie jesteś, a po klątwie, już nie będę tego pamiętać. Naprawdę ci dziękuję- łza popłynęła po policzku Ginny.

Harry był już w swoim domu. Siedział teraz w pełnej wannie i zastanawiał, czemu wszystko co złe w większości kręci się wokół jednego. Czemu nie może tego skończyć?

Zanurzył głowę pod wodę. W ogóle nie brakowało mu oddechu. Minęła już minuta a on leżał nie myśląc o niczym. Zamknął oczy i nagle czyjaś ręka kazała mu się wynurzyć.

- Co ty idioto wyprawiasz? – Draco był przestraszony.

- Ja się kąpię…- Patrzył się na niego tymi swoimi pięknymi szarymi oczami.

- Nie możesz się wiecznie o wszystko obwiniać! Rozumiesz?- Harry patrzył w ciszy jak blondyn próbuje uspokoić bicie serca. Wziął głęboki wdech i wyszedł z łazienki. Harry gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły wyszedł z wanny i ubrał się.

Draco siedział na kanapie z głową schowaną w dłoniach.

- Przepraszam- Dopiero na dźwięk jego głosu blondyn podniósł głowę.

- Nie strasz mnie tak więcej. – Draco wstał i stojąc naprzeciwko jego patrząc mu prosto w oczy powiedział.

- Dobrze.

Wtedy Draco wplótł palce w wilgotne gęste włosy Harryego i przybliżył swoje usta do jego. Drżące oddech , strach i pożądanie. Zatopili się we swoich wargach. Jeżeli wcześniej serce Draco powróciło do normalnego rytmu to teraz znowu gwałtownie przyśpieszyło .Harry przycisnął go do ściany i wszystko nabrało tępa. Całowali się, jak by właśnie się kończył świat. Jakby się mieli nigdy nie zobaczyć. Poznawali każdy skrawek swojego ciała. Pośród pocałunków dotarli do sypialni o opadli na łóżko pozbywając się reszty zbędnych ubrań. Całowali się ocierając swoje erekcje o siebie. Draco czół że już od samego zapachu Harry'ego mógłby dojść. A gdyby nie przyszedł do niego właśnie w tej chwili, już nigdy by nie mógł go wdychać. Już nigdy nie poczułby ciepła jego ust, jego ciała. Coś dużego i twardego zaczęło w niego wchodzić bez problemu znajdując i trafiając w miejsce które sprawiało, że Draco jęcząc wyginał się w łuk. Pchnięcia były gwałtowne, ale takie by nie zranić Draco. Harry zaciskał ręce na biodrach Draco tak mocno, że na pewno zostawi po sobie siniaki. Jęki Draco Doprowadzały Harry'ego do szaleństwa i nawet nie zauważył że Sam też jęczy. Gdy wykończeni orgazmem opadli na łóżko Draco wtulił się w Harry'ego, a Harry zastanawiał się, jak mógł chcieć nigdy więcej nie poczuć zapachu tych delikatnych miękkich włosów. Trwali tak przez jakieś 10 minut aż obaj w tym samym momencie nie wstali.

Ginny była już całkowicie zdrowa. Psychicznie również. Nie obyło by się bez przystojnego młodego lekarza który otulił ją swoim opiekuńczym ramieniem. Nie zwracał uwagi na zdradziecką przeszłość Ginny , ani na to, że nie będzie mógł mieć z nią dzieci. Po prostu ją kochał. Dzięki niemu ona nie rozpamiętywała tego co się stało. Działał na nią lepiej niż obliviate. Po ślubie postanowili adoptować dziecko. Widok jej szczęśliwej w objęciach Clarka w pełni pozbyła się koszmarów z głowy Harry'ego. Wszystko wracało na prostą.

Leżeli z Draco na łące .Harry rysował palcem szlaczki na ciele Draco.

-Mam takie pytanko- Zaczął czułym głosem Harry.

- Tak?

- Wyjdziesz za mnie?

- Wprowadzisz się do mnie?

- A wyjdziesz za mnie?

- Pod warunkiem , że się jeszcze dzisiaj do mnie wprowadzisz.

THE END


End file.
